I'll Make Your Legs Shake
by QueenMeep
Summary: Yet another Anakin & Padme, between AOTC & ROTS, rather smutty
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, the music in this chapter is copyrighted as well, for example, Crazytown.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

A/N: Oddly enough, another Anidala idea came to mind and wants to be written _now_. I have no idea how long it's going to be or whether it's going to have a plot or not, but I wanted to play.

Chapter 1

The dark room was packed with bodies gyrating to the loud music, the beat thumping in the floor. A mixture of alcohol, sweat and alluring perfume wafted through the dance floor. Glittery costumes and makeup flitted with the colored lights bouncing through the hall. It was the perfect place for a Jedi Knight and his illicit lover to let loose with anonymity.

She wore her hair pined to her head as usual, but this time he appreciated the view, watching the sweat glisten on the sweet line of her neck as she moved. Her normal regal gowns had been tossed aside, favoring much lighter- and skimpier- attire. The top danced above her mid-rift, a deep burgundy. It clung tightly to her and highlighted her cleavage. The skirt hugged her hips, completing the entire eye candy package.

He grinned as a favorite song came on, murmuring into her ear a few of the words, "Cum my lady, cum, cum, my lady." He smirked, pressing against her, his hand going to her hip. "I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy." He drawled, losing track of the music.

Padmé grinned and turned around, allowing her butt to rub against his crotch as she moved with the music, also giving him a shot of the back of her outfit. The top was laced together in the back, a few delicate ribbons the only thing keeping the flimsy thing on her. The bare skin taunted him, daring him to press heated kisses to it. He clamped his eyes, trying to shut out the image of bending his head to drag his lips over her shoulder and upper back as he took her from behind.

With a wicked grin, he projected the image to her, informing her of exactly what he wanted to do. She turned around, snaking a hand into his spiky blond hair. "Anakin, later." She murmured for his ears only.

He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes wandering down her, mentally undressing her, fueling his own frustration, "What, I can't take you right here?" he smirked, trailing a finger down the side of her face.

She shuddered, knowing Anakin had the guts to do it, no matter what the consequences. "No, that wouldn't do." She whispered.

He called on the images from last time, his hands wandering aimlessly as she straddled his lap, calling on her thighs to rise and fall over his hard cock. He projected these images to her, watching her turn bright crimson under the flashing lights.

Anakin's groin tightened as he watched her mouth part, remembering the gasps that he normally elicited from them. He sent her images of a time prior, but recent, in which she had thrown Sabé into the mix. "How about that?" The mere thought of the experience was enough to wipe his grin from his face and practically leave him drooling. _Two Padmés… _

Padmé laughed lightheartedly, remembering the time herself. "No, that was just a one-time experience, my dear lover."

He leaned closer, tracing a line underneath her chin, watching her shiver, "But you handled it so well."

She shook her head, giggling with abandon as her hips swayed to the music. He watched, mesmerized. "I knew you were simply worshipping me through her. And I wanted you to have your little fantasy for once."

His grin returned, and she flushed with the implications in his dark eyes. "But what fantasy can I fill for you?" laughter crinkled his eyes as he suggested, "Perhaps you want Obi-Wan in our bed."

Her eyes widened, cheeks flushed. She looked around in the club, suddenly self-conscious. "Anakin! Even if I wanted that, he would never go for it!"

Anakin laughed, "Perhaps if he thought you were Sabé." A plan was already starting to formulate in his brain. Oh how he loved it when she blushed!

She grabbed his hand as the music changed abruptly, the rhythm reminding her of other uses for Anakin's gyrating hips. She looked up at him through lowered lids, "So are we going to get out of here and are you going to fuck me, or what?"

_All you had to do was say "fuck me". _He wouldn't stay in the club another thirty seconds.

* * *

I wasn't anticipating on writing another one, nor do I have an inkling of how long it's going to last.

Just let me know what you think, and we'll see. Where is all this Anidala coming from!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

A/N: Oddly enough, another Anidala idea came to mind and wants to be written _now_. I have no idea how long it's going to be or whether it's going to have a plot or not, but I wanted to play.

Chapter 2

Her laughter delighted him as she climbed into the robotic speeder cab with him, grabbing his hand. The music still reverberated even outside, enhancing her good mood. His hands went instantly around her waist, pulling her close to him after he had chosen their destination on the screen in front of them. He swallowed hard as he saw the E.T.A. on the screen, a good thirty minutes away. _I might explode by then._

He slid closer to her, incapable of keeping away from her, finding her scent intoxicating. "I need you." He whispered in her ear, nipping at her lobe, dodging the ear bob. His nose tickled her neck as he moved.

She shivered. "I know." Her voice was low, sultry. She draped a leg over his closest knee. The skirt dragged higher, revealing even the garter straps daintily holding her stockings up.

Anakin trailed the fingertips of his good hand over the soft exposed skin, working his way under the silky material to hidden regions. He traced along the ribbons of the garter, watching her squirm. But to his own very welcome surprise, the garter belt was the only undergarment impeding his progress.

He took the initiative to physically explore the exposed skin, drawing a circle around her curls. Padmé inclined her hips toward him as he got closer to the desired area, desire creeping through her body. He avoided touching her there directly for several moments, watching her until she got more impatient. "You tease." She pouted.

He ran his index finger down her clit, finding her already wet and waiting for him. "Ah, but you like it." He rasped, drawing his finger in a circle around the tight bud. "You like me invading you." He thrust a finger inside her simultaneously.

Padmé gasped, rocking her hips toward him, feeling ever the wanton. "We can't do this here." She panted, though only half a protest.

He started to withdraw his finger from her, "Oh well." He started, but she clamped one of her own tiny hands over his own.

"Don't you dare stop, Anakin Skywalker." She commanded, her eyes seeking out his.

He smirked, glorying in the power he held over her, the ability to take away or give her pleasure. "And what if I do?" he asked her, his hot breath on her neck.

Her mind spun through several threats, but she just found herself giving him a frustrated moan, as instead of stopping, he slowed down his circles, making the pleasure almost an agony. "Anakin…" she cried, tilting her head back.

He thrust the finger deeper inside her as he felt her first climax, finishing his intimate stroking. "Fuck me, Padmé." He was already releasing his erection from the tight leather pants, sliding them down past his hips.

She let out a soft protest, but complied as he turned her around, settling her thighs on his lap. She rubbed her clit against his hard shaft, starting the cycle over again, giving him a tease of her own. He groaned in pleasure, but lifted her hips, settling his head in her opening. "No, I want you now." He almost growled.

She sunk down on him, feeling the heavy weight of him inside her, impaling her. She closed her eyes, feeling his need. It made her feel alive and oh so incredibly sexy. "You need me." She whispered, rocking her hips on him, slowly.

He nodded slowly, hiking up her skirt around her hips, clasping her bare ass. "You need me more." He stated, pressing her down harder, faster. "You need me, I make you feel alive."

How true that was! She tilted her head back, reveling in the sensations. She let herself rise and fall over him. He moved his hands up her back, following her backbone. "I want to see your tits." He groaned out, his fingers fumbling with the knots on her back keeping the tiny top up.

She shook her head wildly, meeting his eyes. "I don't want anyone to see me." She gestured to the surroundings. "We're still in public transport."

Anakin grinned wickedly, "But they see you screwing me." He finished undoing the knot, and let the garment fall slowly away from her breasts. He leaned his head over them, lapping his tongue over a nipple. "Wouldn't the entire world want to see Padmé Amidala's breasts? I'm sure they've all thought about it at one point in time."

She found the pleasure rising too much to protest too profoundly. "Anakin!" was all she could manage, and he ensured that his name turned to more of a cry of passion than a protest.

He kissed her, moving his hands to her breasts instead for the moment. "Hush, the windows are tinted. We're moving so fast no one would know what they're looking at, anyway." He smirked, "And if they did, they would pass out from your glory."

Padmé blushed. Anakin moved his hands back down to her hips, picking up the pace. His blue eyes were starting to cloud over with passion, his face strained. "Padmé, I hope you're close." He whispered.

She nodded, having felt the waves of pleasure riding over her again and again. "Cum." She whispered, giving him the okay.

It did not take him long, and he held her close as he exploded, hot white stars streaming his field of vision. "That was good." He whispered, retying the knots in her top for her once more.

She straightened it back over her breasts, a little smile on her face, mischief lighting her eyes. "Just as long as you do it again when we get home."

Anakin kissed her, with it promising her he would. _Force, do I love this woman!_

* * *

You guys are blowing me out of the water with such positive response! Let me know what you think and I'll keep rolling out the chapters. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

Chapter 3

He watched her hips sway as she left the cab, his gaze heating as he saw that the skirt rose higher than it was supposed to, drawing him in with tantalizing views of her posterior and the top of the stockings. He knew she was doing it on purpose and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, wishing he could hide the erection growing in his pants as well. She took her sweet time towards the entrance, turning her head back towards him. The look in her eyes made the anticipation twitch within- her playful grin told him of her intentions.

He came up beside her, slinking his arm about her. She looked at him in protest, "We're still in public." She whispered, alarm written all over her face. He opened the door for her and grabbed her tight butt, smirking.

"So? Who's looking?" his eyes lit with mischief.

She gave him a regal look, reminding him at once who he was, though it did not work as intended. His eyes grew dark as he imagined bending her down over one of the balconies of the Senate Hall, her skirts floating about her with each thrust. His grin grew as he sent her the images, reminding her of his other intention- using those same skirts to duck under and pleasure her with his tongue while she was sitting through another droll meeting.

Padmé shivered, knowing he just might do that, given the opportunity. Passion pooled low as she thought of how useful he could be with said tongue. While he could be prone to sweet nothings, he was _much_ more useful when using it to stroke… She practically dashed to the elevator.

Anakin pressed her against the side of the elevator once the doors closed, the small of her back pressing against the location of the security camera. "Twenty-three floors up, we have about a minute of privacy." He whispered in her ear, teasing the lobe.

She closed her eyes, steeling herself for an onslaught of her senses. She parted her lips, expecting him to press his against hers. Instead, she felt him lift the skirt up above her belly button, his mouth pressed to her mound. His tongue snaked along her clit, tasting the moisture that had already begun to collect there. She could only imagine his half-grin, and a whisper, "I would do it like this."

She clasped her hands on the guardrails of the elevator, her knees growing weak. She fought to keep quiet, not sure whether the camera had a microphone or not. He danced his tongue down to thrust inside, seeking to drive her temporarily mad.

And so she flirted with the edge of her climax, until they both heard the chime of the elevator arriving on her floor. He stood, did not bother wiping her or his smirk off his face. "Two can play." He murmured, leaving the elevator.

She settled the skirt about her thighs and stormed out behind him, grabbing his hand, jerking him into the shadowy alcoves of the hallway. "That's not fair, Anakin!" she hissed, her face both livid from frustration and still flushed from passion.

He seized her mouth, his tongue mating with her own. He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him, hiding her from view with his back. He let her come up for air, and reminded her, "Life isn't fair, Padmé." His voice was husky with passion.

Padmé threaded her fingers through his unruly curls, jerking his head back down to her own, parting her lips for his invasion. She rested her head against the wall of the alcove, knowing that at any moment another resident could come down the hallway, perhaps disturb them. "But love is fair…" she began.

He silenced her, his finger grazing across her lower lip. "I could continue it now." The intensity in his eyes told her that he was perfectly serious. He anticipated her next question, "No one would recognize us if they found us, we're in the shadows. If they saw anything, they would just see my back." He wished he could see her face, and see the scandal written across it. "But you would have to be quiet. Do you think you can manage that?"

He knew then she had taken up the challenge, that passion was ruling her judgment. His good hand slid down to her breasts, kneading lightly. He felt her melt against him, her hips rising out against his of their own accord as he pressed her against the wall of the alcove. "Oh Anakin…" she whispered, still not able to completely silence the urge to moan.

He drew his hand up to her lips to silence her again, chastise her for breaking the silence. "As much as I love hearing you say my name, you're going to have to keep from doing it, my love." He breathed into her ear and danced kisses down her neck. She squirmed and let her hands find his hair again.

Anakin's hand found her hips and he traced lazy circles on her hipbone, continuing to test her. When satisfied that she would not cry out, he moved to his waist, easing them down enough to free the erection that had been plaguing him since the cab. He rose her up easily, supporting her comfortably against the wall.

She gasped as he rubbed the head against her clit, stroking himself with her wetness. She rocked her hips toward him in response, seeking completion. He seized her mouth as he slid her down over his cock, muffling the groan of pleasure he had intended to express.

Each thrust sent a shiver through her, the pleasure building in the base of her. He kept them slow, calculating, waiting to feel her clench in anticipation. "Say my name, Mrs. Skywalker." His voice was abrupt, punctuated by his hips and the hard length within her. But he would not obey his own rules, he continued, whispering close to her ear, "You know it's driving you wild, knowing that anyone could see you here. And you want them to. You want them to see me screwing you."

His hand grabbed her ass, pulled her in harder. "To see me fucking you." His hand moved to her breasts, jerking the top roughly aside to find her taut nipples. "To see me doing my wife." He would have smirked if he had not taken her nipple between his lips, suckling.

She clenched her knees tight around his hips, her heels digging into his leather pants. "My husband." She whispered, her hands grabbing his hair, almost pulling. She tilted her head back, riding the waves of pleasure, his hard cock stroking her sweet spot.

The sound of her admission sent him reeling, as did the feeling of her tight wetness squeezing about him in her climax. He grabbed her mouth, drowning out his own yell of submission to the pleasure as he pumped his seed into her.

Anakin stayed that way, catching his breath as he cradled her by her bottom. He grinned once more, "See, no one is coming."

He spoke too soon, the sound of the elevator broke them from their reverie. Unwilling to break away from her and living in the excitement of the moment, he drew her closer, his length still buried within her. He used the Force to cloak them slightly as the couple moved out of the elevator and down the hall.

Her eyes widened, but he wiggled his hips, rubbing his groin against her already over-sensitive clit. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out. His grin was evil as he continued moving slightly, dragging another orgasm out of her.

The couple passed without consequence and he withdrew as she fell back against the wall, sated from pleasure. "And we haven't even gotten inside yet." He winked.

She laughed, delighted, and led him home.

* * *

Another Anidala screwing like bunnies story. ;) Yes Obi-Wan will come, but I'm taking my time. ;) As usual, all response is desired and encouraged- you guys are terrific:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

Chapter 4

He traced lazy circles around her belly button, watching the abdominal muscles quiver underneath his touch. They lounged peacefully on the balcony of her Senatorial apartment, relaxing in the balmy summer night. Both ignored that normal life was to resume nearly as early as the sun would peak over the horizon of the artificial planet. They had changed to more comfortable attire- Anakin in his soft lounging pants and Padmé had found a flimsy gauzy number that Anakin suspected was only marginally more comfortable than her evening wear.

A bowl of red berries sat at their side, enticing with fresh cream for dipping. Padmé had found an older vintage of the champagne that the Nubian countryside grew so well. She picked up her flute, sipping delicately from the bubbly liquid. "I don't want this to end." She whispered, almost afraid to break the illusion.

He smiled, resting his cheek against her silky hair, inhaling the scent. "It doesn't have to." His voice was soft, wistful.

Padmé tilted her head towards his, meeting his lips. "But it does… I am only your wife in duty for the rest of the night."

He nearly growled, catching her mouth against his once more, before reprimanding, "Don't use that dirty d-word." He met her eyes, the light blue haunted by the passion he always had to withhold when he was not with her. "Your only duty right now is to enjoy this," he gestured with a hand, "enjoy what little time we have left." The errant fingers circling her belly button grazed along the top of her hipbones, his touch feather soft.

She shivered, sighing gently as she let him lull her back into their little private world of enjoyment. His delicate touch drifted just below the lacy line of her panties, dipping only low enough to hear her gasp in anticipation. She shifted, her bottom rubbing in earnest against his groin. He shifted her just lower, knowing if she remained directly in his lap he would not last long.

His mouth moved down the side of her neck, nibbling lightly at the base of her neck. Inwardly, he cursed at not having two hands to use to caress her, fighting with whether to use his flesh hand to knead her breasts or to play with her hips. The former won- he eased his hand up the edge of her negligee, gently pushing it out of the way. He found the sweet weight of them and cupped her, his own breath hitching with her own.

She rocked against him, her soft ass finding the growing erection and teasing inadvertently. He stopped, gathering her in his arms to lay her out on their chair, to hover above her. He straddled her waist, bending his head down to whisper in her ear, "We're out in the open again, Mrs. Skywalker."

She grinned, tangling her fingers through his messy hair, her hips inclining up towards his in acknowledgement. "As long as you're up for the entire galaxy being able to see your bare ass."

His smirk made desire pool low and hot as he laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time, probably won't be the last. Besides, no one can see us here. It's too dark, too high." His fingers unceremoniously tugged at the fledgling covering, "How in the world do you take this stupid thing off without tearing it?"

Padmé returned his grin, pushing him slightly away. Her eyes locked with his and she dragged it over her head, her arms high above her head. He caught her wrists above her head, gesturing for her to drop it. She did, licking her lips in anticipation. His gaze darkened as he saw the motion, he kept her hands above her head with one hand and bent to seize her mouth, caress said tongue with his own.

"I've had enough of this foreplay nonsense, you're already ready for me." He ran his index finger over the outside of her panties, feeling the moisture seep through. He closed his eyes, his cock throbbing in anticipation. "I can't believe what you do to me, and I haven't even gotten inside of you." His mouth went to hear breast, seeking the tight peaks of her nipples greedily, then looked up to her, watching her moan. He freed her arms, letting her work at his pants as he eagerly sought to free her of her own last impediment.

Without waiting for the pants to free his ankles, he tossed the panties beside her lingerie, thrusting quickly into her. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the warmth of her around him. She wrapped her legs about him, meeting his rhythm.

He grinned as she finally allowed herself to cry out as her body rose in its passion, its progression towards climax. "Anakin!" _Oh how I love you saying my name._

It drove him to rush, pummeling into her, seeking his own release, knowing hers would follow, feeling how tight she was about him. The harder he thrust, the louder she screamed his name… and he fell into oblivion, finding sweet ecstasy, her wetness surrounding him.

He gathered her into his arms, holding her close, losing the urgency. "Don't get used to this… one day we're going to be old."

Padmé laughed, "I think we'll die before we lose this."

He grinned- one could only hope, but with her sweet ass… He tucked her under his chin, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

* * *

I decided the bunnies needed a more lovey-dovey interlude, before they introduce some more spice to their love life. You guys can thank watermelon for the lovely balcony idea… though I am not sure it quite counts as being as hot as the last chapters… not sure how to counter the last couple chapters. LOL

I love the ideas, keep them pouring in. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and warn readers ahead of time: do not read this chapter if you do not appreciate or like slash- in this case, the pairing between two men. The following chapters to come will also have the chapters with Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Anakin, so be advised appropriately.

Chapter 5

He dwelled on her hair, cascading in ringlets around her shoulders, tumbling down her back. It entertained him as such as in his imagination, it was the only thing covering her bare skin. His mind had already littered the floor about her with various articles of clothing, including one of the many regal headdresses he knew she owned. Strikingly enough, his mind still had the white makeup of her Queen days painted on her face, the blood red standing out against the pale white.

Obi-Wan grinned in satisfaction as the stern, demure look on her face was wiped off, a gasp of surprise lighting up her eyes. The entire picture was highly erotic; it left him with an incredible sense of arousal, and surprisingly no guilt at picturing the woman his Padawan desired in the nude. His learner had no standing here in his mind's eye.

He was about to picture the lovely things that he could do to her, but was broken from his daydream by Anakin returning to their apartment, slinking over to him on the couch in the living area. "Did I interrupt anything, Master?" his grin was impudent, his blond hair brushing across bedroom eyes.

Obi-Wan grinned- he knew the look of a satisfied Anakin Skywalker rather well. "Perhaps you did, Anakin." He smirked, remembering a handful of times that he himself had brought about that particular look.

Anakin plopped down on the couch beside him, his grin growing ever more wicked. "It doesn't take a training bond to notice when you have a raging hard-on, Obi-Wan."

The older Jedi looked to him in surprise, "I thought we had agreed to only let the women acknowledge such things when we came back to Coruscant?"

Anakin shrugged lightly, leaning in towards him. "Perhaps, but that doesn't keep me from appreciating it." He stared at Obi-Wan's face, insuring Anakin had his attention, then purposefully allowed his gaze to drift down to the growing bulge in the other man's pants. He put his hand on Obi-Wan's knee, his voice low, "Besides, I have a proposition that I'm sure you'd like to hear about."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Anakin nodded, his fingers inching slowly up Obi-Wan's thigh. "Uh huh." He caught his Master's eyes, the intent in them plain. "You see, I have a little problem that I need you to help me with." His gaze turned back to Obi-Wan's lap, allowing himself a tiny smile. "You see, Padmé apparently has a rather experimental streak in her." The younger Jedi grinned on seeing his Master shift uncomfortably in his seat, imagining the implications of an open minded, experimental Padmé.

"And it turns out, she somehow managed to get Sabé in on her designs. A few standard weeks ago, they both greeted me, wearing naught but the ridiculous lingerie that they wear so well, to get precisely what they want." He paused for a moment, recalling the image, broadcasting it to Obi-Wan. Anakin was enjoying every moment of it- Obi-Wan was appreciating the mental picture he was painting him.

"By the way, that's Padmé with the bustier, Sabé in the white." His grin echoed across to Obi-Wan. "They wanted to try to fool me, that was the premise. Anyway," he watched Obi-Wan, anticipating a greater impact from the next, "They decided to take pleasure in each other before bothering with me." He easily remembered the image of the two locked in each other's embrace, hands roaming across the other's breasts.

As expected, Obi-Wan groaned audibly with pleasure at the image, his own imagination leading them in other directions as well. His erection grew painful, strained within his pants. He barely noticed as Anakin freed it, running a palm over the head, grasping the shaft firmly. Anakin continued narrating, "You should have seen it, Obi-Wan, I'd say they either really enjoy each other or really enjoy making me- and men in general- frustrated."

His hand played up and down over Obi-Wan, delighting in the older man's arousal. Obi-Wan looked down at him through slanted eyes, the images in his mind only enhanced by the physical pleasure. Anakin moved his hand faster, watching as Obi-Wan groaned again, clamping his eyes shut again, relishing the sensations. "Then, they took their turn with me."

He over-embellished the memories, with first Sabé riding him, Padmé kneeling at his face, concentrating the images on Sabé. Obi-Wan moaned, the image combined with Anakin's hand and the memories of Sabé's slick warmth creating a powerful wave of pleasure. It did not matter at the moment that Sabé had been screwing Anakin- what mattered was the delightful picture of her naked body so close to Padmé's.

"And how is any of this a problem?" he panted out, his eyes nearly crossing from the intensity, his mind now following the motion of Anakin's hand squeezing around his hard cock.

Anakin grinned, remembering a sated Padmé passed out in his arms, her delicate features flushed with the aftermath of passion. He sent this picture to Obi-Wan as well, leaning close to Obi-Wan's ear, his breath hot and voice low, "Padmé wants another man in our bed." Obi-Wan felt the pressure building in his groin, hot and low, at the idea of joining Padmé in their bed, pressing deep into her, feeling the sensations that only Anakin was supposed to be feeling… with his ever sexy Padawan guiding it, fueling the passion.

He couldn't stop the eruption that followed. Anakin's palm rubbed over his head as he came, using Obi-Wan's ejaculate to make it more intense, the wet heat sending him over the edge shouting. Obi-Wan watched in satisfaction as Anakin's blond head bobbed in his lap, milking him of the last of his seed, sending him through the final throes of his orgasm.

Anakin bent back up, raking a free hand through the mop of hair on his head, his eyes still dark with remembered passion. "I assume you like the idea."

Obi-Wan laughed, spending a moment wondering how the younger man could have so much sexual energy to spare, and how he could not need anything in return. Anakin sensed the question, admitted, "Padmé already wore me out." He leaned back, relaxed, "Five times over the past twelve hours."

Obi-Wan didn't blink at it, and for once, was not envious. "So, when does Padmé get to try her latest experiment?"

Anakin's laugh rang out. "Whenever she wants, of course. We'll let her know that you've agreed and let her call the shots. Give her the impression that she's in charge." The look in his eyes was scheming, but Obi-Wan liked it. He too knew first hand how much Padmé liked having her authority, in other areas of her life. "Let's call her up, now." His grin matched his eyes.

Obi-Wan moved to get up, but Anakin pushed a hand on his chest, firmly instructing, "I'll get it. I bet the expression on your face after you've came will make her puddle." Obi-Wan stayed still, letting his mind wander while Anakin retrieved the holocommunicator. His imagination ran wild as he saw her lying back, her own smile satisfied as she looked at the two of them.

Before long, Anakin had already gotten in touch with her, setting the projector up on the table in front of the seating arrangement. A blue hued Padmé sat cross-legged from them, wearing only a thread bare old tunic of Anakin's. Obi-Wan tried to keep from staring open mouthed at the dark circles at her breast, conscious of her nipples. He was instantly glad Anakin had already relieved him of the erection.

She had not noticed him, yet, and was carrying out a quick conversation with Anakin, her eyes lighting up at the ridiculous things Obi-Wan was trying to tune out. He had stopped listening upon hearing a pet name. He was not sure whether he was imagining it or not, but she seemed to be glowing. Parts of creamy white thighs were exposed; he hoped he could keep from drooling.

Finally, she noticed him, and did indeed turn a visibly darker shade of red. "Oh! I'll call you back once I've changed." She rose, and Obi-Wan's mind was boggled as she revealed long expanses of her thighs, leading towards enticing shadows.

Anakin grinned, calling to her quickly, "No, it's alright, Padmé." She stared back at Anakin through the communicator.

"Can't you see how I'm dressed?" embarrassment still marked her cheeks.

Obi-Wan wondered if his smirk could possibly get any wider. The younger man continued, "Of course we can. But it's alright, Obi-Wan has agreed to our proposal."

She blinked, sitting back down, stretching her legs back out in front of her. Obi-Wan had to physically keep from tilting his head to the side in an attempt to see more of the shadows the tunic created, but could not keep away his stare. _Does she know what she's doing? Is she teasing me on purpose?_ "Oh." Was all she said, parting her legs ever slightly, leaning forward, the tunic falling slightly open, revealing the promise of curves.

Anakin let him stare for a moment, taking pride in the sexual presence of his wife. _If it were anyone other than Obi-Wan, I'd kill him._ He finally asked her, "When do you want us to both come over, Padmé?"

She colored once more, running ideas through her head. She inclined her entire body back, propping her arms behind her back. The move revealed a view up to the apex of her legs, but was still shadowed. Obi-Wan put a hand to his mouth, confident he would drool if she moved much more. _She definitely knows what she's doing._ "Well, tonight I thought I would give you a rest, simply invite you both to dinner. How about we determine at dinner whether tomorrow night would be…appropriate… or not?"

Obi-Wan's mind raced through the possibilities of what Padmé had up her sleeves to tease them both further with, that night. He could already tell she was very aware of her own appeal and knew how to use it- probably because of experience with Anakin. He continued to wonder what she had in mind as Anakin closed the call. He turned to his Padawan after, "Alright, since I'm doing this, you have to tell me- was she wearing any undergarments?"

Anakin's grin told him the answer before he opened his mouth to respond, "She never does."

* * *

Okay, that was my first slash scene… I hope I didn't bungle it up too much.

Also, I know it is a little out of character for Anakin to agree to such a move with Obi-Wan, and even suggest it, however as this is a smut, we're not exactly going for character accuracy as much with this one.

Just entertainment value.

As always, any input is very valued and incredibly helpful, except of course if you want to tell me that Obi-Wan and Anakin, or Obi-Wan and Padmé do not belong together… my mind is made up on this.

Enjoy it. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and warn readers ahead of time: do not read this chapter if you do not appreciate or like slash- in this case, the pairing between two men. The following chapters to come will also have the chapters with Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Anakin, so be advised appropriately.

Chapter 6

For one of the first times since he was a Padawan, Obi-Wan found his palms sweating. Anakin, of course, found an imperious smirk, remarking to him, "Master, you're sweating." He crowed in the fact that it was nearly a direct opposite of a conversation they had had so many years ago, upon seeing Padmé again for the first time in years.

Obi-Wan glared at him, resting his sweaty palms on his tunic, hoping to dry them faster. "I'm not exactly used to this sort of situation, Anakin." His eyes trained on the moving elevator monitor, indicating which floor they were on. They were speeding up towards Padmé's senatorial apartments faster than he was prepared for.

Anakin chuckled, leaning against the wall of the elevator, apparently at ease. "It's alright, it's just… how did you phrase it to me when trying to justify Sabé? A bit of fun?" his eyes lit up as he continued, "I won't tell you what sort of fun one is capable of having in this very elevator."

Obi-Wan's laugh rang out, he visibly lightened up, calming down, "You're joking?"

The younger Jedi shook his head, the look in his eyes playful, "About one minute of pure bliss… for her." he shot Obi-Wan a look, sending him a quick image of Padmé pressed against the elevator wall, her cheeks flushed, mouth open, skirts dancing around her belly instead of her knees.

Obi-Wan gasped, not yet used to the intimate details being pressed to him so freely. "Is there anything you two _don't_ do?"

Anakin's smirk disappeared, he looked around, playing the innocent, "Why whatever do you mean?" it reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared, "I bet you she's not wearing any undergarments, tonight, either."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, "And how are we supposed to determine that?"

"She'll let us know. Trust me… and if I'm right, you have to touch her, find out." He went further into his scheming. "It'll unravel her, throw her off balance. And we'll have the upper hand."

Obi-Wan gawked, not sure which threw him off more. "You want me to… touch her? And is this just a big power game with you?"

Anakin shook his head, he laughed. "Yes, I want you to touch her. You'll be doing much more than that, eventually. Tonight is for you to be comfortable with her, and she with you. And no, it's not _all_ a big power game, just tonight." He winked, "As I am probably going to have to go home with a headache from frustration."

They were interrupted by the elevator arriving, and made their way towards Padmé's apartment. She greeted them at the door, alone. And as suspected, she had worn an outfit entirely for leading them both to wonder what lie in the shadows, what curves underneath looked like revealed. The white gown danced above her knees, white stockings hiding long legs. Her upper torso was encased in a corset, pushing the curves of her breast upward, taunting. "See?" Anakin murmured to Obi-Wan as they went inside, joining her in the seating area.

She bent over them, ensuring that they both had an adequate view of the enhanced cleavage. "Is there something I can do for either of you, something I can get you?" her back was to the spread of finger foods she had assembled, supposedly for their dinner.

Anakin shined his characteristic smirk and he tugged her hand, pulling her down beside him, straight into Obi-Wan's lap. "We already have what we want." He practically growled.

Obi-Wan did his best to keep from squirming, staring down into Padmé's face just inches from his own. He followed the curve of her lips, her secretive smile.

Anakin leaned in, giving his wife a reassuring kiss then drawing back, settling into a chair across from them. "Enjoy this, Padmé… this evening is for relaxation, getting used to one another." He trailed his fingers across her thigh, noticing with delight that the garter straps holding her stockings up were revealed. He replaced his hand with Obi-Wan's, silently giving him clearance.

Padmé found herself gazing into Obi-Wan's eyes, something she hadn't allowed herself to do in many years, since before she had met Anakin again. His hand on her thigh emboldened her and she took the first step, drawing him in for a kiss. It was gentle at first, the touch gentle, tentative.

Her lips against his own had his hand move on impulse, grazing up her leg, enjoying the silkiness of the garters. He wondered at the skin underneath, his mind entertained the possibilities at drawing them off of her. Her kiss intensified and his brain thought of the final solution: he would have to do it with his teeth, let his lips drag down the skin of her leg as he revealed them.

Obi-Wan let his fingers follow the ribbons of the garters, his breath hitching as he explored her inner thighs, following skin he never would have dreamed in his wildest dreams that he would be touching. Her mouth grew more insistent the closer he got to the apex of her thighs. She broke off the kiss reluctantly, turning to Anakin, noting his approval. His own eyes were starting to fog with passion as he watched, turning jealousy off long enough to see his wife in his Master's lap, the two people he loved most.

Padmé returned her lips back to Obi-Wan's, letting her tongue mingle with his own, caressing much the way his fingers were beginning to. He continued upward, his fingertips brushing against the delicate hairs between her thighs. _Anakin, I don't know whether to thank you or kill you for this feeling… _she shifted in his lap, her bottom rubbing against his groin, which was rapidly growing in size.

He traced the line of her hair upwards, verifying the non-existence of any undergarments, and following up to the curve of her hips. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving up to his hair, dragging through the waves. His tongue mated with hers as he followed the same path down, finding the neatly trimmed hair once more. _More comfortable indeed…_ He couldn't tell if he was doing it because of the delicious weight of her in his lap or because of the passion he could feel radiating through Anakin and Padmé, just from being there. Either way, he didn't care. He found the edge of her warm folds, the skin already starting to moisten in anticipation.

Again she tilted her head back, her hands still wound through his hair. She had not even noticed that her legs had involuntarily spread open, allowing him better access, and Anakin a better view. She met his gaze and whispered to him, "Join us."

Anakin knelt in front of her, still watching her eyes. "Only for a while… I want to watch you." He moved his fingers beside Obi-Wan's, plunging two fingers deep inside, curling intimately. She arched her back, her clit making contact with Obi-Wan's fingers.

Obi-Wan brought his other hand to her hips, tracing around her hip bones. Her hips rose and fell in his lap in an ancient rhythm, falling into bliss at the two men's hands. He faintly wondered how it could have escalated to this so quickly, but the thoughts were overthrown by the waves of ecstasy rolling over him through Padmé from Anakin, and he quickly understood, even envied what they had.

They continued until she cried out in her orgasm, Anakin's fingers withdrawing from her. He returned to his chair, watching a sated Padmé lean against Obi-Wan's chest, her head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan let his hands wander up her sides, to the top of the corset. His fingers curled around her breasts, hearing her gasp once more.

She turned around, settling her knees beside him, straddling him. He groaned softly as the wet warmth of her settled down on his erection, only his thin leggings separating contact with her. _If she decides that this is enough for tonight, I don't know what I'll do._ Her fingers lingered over his knuckles and she moved his fingers to the laces of the corset on her back. He followed her instructions, fingers shaking as he undid knots. The harder material of the corset fell away from her supple breasts, revealing them to him.

He teased a finger over one of her nipples, enjoying the taut peak. He rolled his fingers around them, watching her squirm beneath his touch, feeling her rub on his straining cock. He panted, his mouth dropping to replace his fingers. But she stopped him, placing a finger across his lips. "This isn't fair for you." Her voice was practically a whisper, sultry and low.

She stood, wiggling a bit, letting the corset and the rest of the gown fall to the floor, leaving her with naught but the heeled sandals she was wearing and the stockings and garter. Both men struggled to keep from their jaws dropping. She knelt, her small hands moving along the hem of his leggings, tugging on them. He rose his hips, letting her move his pants away, freeing his hard length.

Her head bent and she first ran her nose down his length, starting at his head, then had her tongue follow the path back up. Obi-Wan put his hands in her hair, clasping for dear life as she continued, her tongue tracing circles about him. Finally, she took him into her mouth, one hand clasping him, stroking him. Her head bobbed as she showed him her appreciation, her mouth hot.

He finally stopped her, feeling he would teeter towards orgasm if she kept at it, not wishing to go quite as far, especially not this soon. "Stop, unless you want a surprise." He panted out. They both turned to Anakin, who had already come to his own culmination, bringing himself there.

He grinned, not embarrassed at all, "What, she's so fucking hot!"

Padmé shook her head and laughed, going to Anakin for a quick kiss. "You're something else."

Anakin swatted her backside playfully, and pointed to Obi-Wan. "Go enjoy yourself. I'll have fun with you both, later."

Obi-Wan drew her back down to him, settling her back in his lap, enjoying the sight of her straddling him. He seized her mouth, his hands going to her waist, resting at the small of her back. She sunk down on him, taking him inside.

He gasped suddenly at the feeling of her all around him, struggled to gain some semblance of control. She shook her head, and, using her knees as leverage, rose and fell on him. Over and over again. She went at her own pace, fueling her own orgasms.  
Obi-Wan, however, had different plans. Later, he wondered whether it was an idea Anakin planted in his mind, or if it was the passion of the whole situation. He gently lifted her up, rising with her, cupping her bottom as he moved her over him. It did not last long as this was not his ultimate goal. He had her stand, and withdrew from her.

She felt suddenly empty, and cried out. Obi-Wan sent a dizzying trail of kisses down her torso, around her breasts, down her sides. He lit a fire across her hips, trailing down to the apex of her thighs. He buried his tongue deep within her, not stopping curling his tongue about her clit until she moaned, her knees weak from it all.

He finally bent her over, letting her rest her knees on the couch, the maddened pace not stopping as he pounded back into her, watching her hair float about her shoulders, her breasts move to his rhythm. He found release, collapsing over her.

Later that night, he could only chuckle before falling asleep as Anakin muttered to him, something about being the Master of Fuck. He liked the sound of that…

* * *

Don't dare review and tell me to get rid of Obi-Wan… LOL…

How was that for the prequel to the trio fun? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

This one, like all the others, is rated MA.

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and warn readers ahead of time: do not read this chapter if you do not appreciate or like slash- in this case, the pairing between two men. The following chapters to come will also have the chapters with Obi-Wan, Padmé, and Anakin, so be advised appropriately.

Chapter 7

When they arrived the next evening, they let themselves in, per instructions. The living area was dark, the sconces on the walls turned to a low glow. A trail of clothing led towards her bedroom- first, tiny strappy heels, followed closely by sheer stockings and their garters, delicate white lacy undergarments, and a silky little black sheath. Obi-Wan kept silent, pondering the implications, renewing his nerve. Anakin, striding confidently beside him, simply chuckled. "I told you, she never wears them," he gestured to the lacy thong tossed carelessly to the floor, "she'll do anything to avoid it."

Obi-Wan returned the laugh, "And here I was hoping to remove them from her, this time."

Anakin clapped his good hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, smirking, "Well, I'd say you could remove, but ah…" he trailed off, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his leather pants, edging the line below his bare hip.

His Master snorted, "You never do, either… I learned that one years ago." He paused, leaned in, "Don't you remember how I gained that knowledge?" He projected the memory to the younger Jedi, reminding him of the pair of leather pants that had remained around his ankles as Obi-Wan knelt, attending to rather glaring needs.

Anakin's eyes darkened in response; he prodded Obi-Wan towards Padmé's bedroom. They found the bedroom just as empty as the previous room. However, the door to the 'fresher stood open; the scent of fresh blossoms wafted to their noses. "Bubble bath." Anakin nearly growled it, tossing his tunic over his head as he followed the smell.

Obi-Wan followed, watching the taut muscles of Anakin's back, already feeling the passion bubbling over through their Bond as he found Padmé. By the time the Jedi Master had joined them, Anakin had already tossed his pants to the side and had situated Padmé in his lap. He stood at the edge of the tub, watching as the water circulated fragrant bubbles around their wet flesh, obscuring details. "I can leave, we can do this another night."

Padmé shook her head, rising slowly out of the water. Rivulets streamed down, trailing down breasts, highlighting round curves of hips, finding intimate areas between her thighs. She reached out, tangling her wet fingers in his hair, pulling his head close. "No, Obi-Wan." She murmured, her full lower lip pouting, her eyelids lowered over her eyes. "I need this." She whispered before taking his mouth with her own, her tongue massaging his own.

He groaned softly, complying, his hands roaming towards her bottom. When she finally withdrew, he started with his tunic, intoning, "Yes, ma'am."

She settled back into Anakin's lap, straddling him. Her head tilted back as his lips went to her nipples, feasting on them greedily. "I think Anakin needs attention, Obi-Wan." Her words were breathless as she squirmed under his touch.

Obi-Wan just settled down into the bubbles as Anakin turned heated kisses to her neck, moving her closer still to allow her to impale herself on him. He watched as she rose and fell, not muting her moans of pleasure. He found his own arousal growing as Anakin's heated gaze met his own, his lids lowered and mouth parted as he reveled in the feeling of Padmé's warm wetness surrounding him.

It was not long before she quickened her pace, bringing the younger Jedi to his climax as he shouted her name into her hair, holding her close. They shared the moment for a few heartbeats before Anakin's smirk came back to his lips, his cheeks flushed. "Now I can concentrate on the two of you."

Padmé grinned and moved from Obi-Wan to Anakin and she settled back into the tub, rubbing the bubbles over her arms. "Anakin, you got to see me kiss Sabé… I think you need to return the favor." She kept from grinning further as Obi-Wan started blushing.

Anakin, on the other hand, laughed. "Do women like that? Two guys kissing?"

Padmé shrugged, "Depends on who the guys are. It's got to be two attractive men…" she trailed off, meeting both men's eyes. "And there's got to be enough women that like it… there was a rather popular holovid about two nerfherders recently."

Anakin scoffed, "We're better looking than those two guys." Obi-Wan remained silent, mortified.

Padmé nodded slowly, her toes working under the water in Obi-Wan's lap, running them gently along his thighs. "So it shouldn't be a problem, I'm sure you've done it before."

Anakin scooted closer to Obi-Wan, putting a hand on the older man's face. Their eyes met before their lips, a gentle tease at first. Anakin's hands went through Obi-Wan's hair as he applied his tongue, meeting Obi-Wan's in a slow caress. When they finally broke for air, Padmé's hands were settled between her thighs.

Obi-Wan took her hands in his own, taking her into his arms and lap. "Let me do that for you." His voice rumbled low. She drew Obi-Wan in for another kiss as he moved his fingers to the delicate nub between her folds, gently drawing pleasure from her.

Anakin's fingertips grazed around her nipples, teasing the furled peaks. He brought his mouth to them as her breath started picking up at Obi-Wan's intimate strokes. Her orgasm finally came and she collapsed her head onto Obi-Wan's shoulder for a slight reprieve. "Perhaps we need to move to your bed, my dear." He murmured. She nodded. The Jedi Master scooped her up into his arms, followed closely by Anakin.

They laid her down on the pillows gently. Obi-Wan danced kisses over her nose and mouth, his heavy erection lying on her belly. Anakin fumbled through the bedside table and produced a tube of lubrication, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand, coating two fingers. He waited until Obi-Wan drove himself inside Padmé and gently inserted the fingers into the older Jedi, rubbing the prostate. He hardened as he heard his Master gasp and Padmé's own muffled cry as Obi-Wan's cock convulsed within her at the sudden invasion.

He moved his ministrations with the lubrication to his own cock, closing his eyes as he rubbed the silky liquid over his head. Impatient, he stilled Obi-Wan's strokes, inserting himself into his Master as Obi-Wan pulled back from Padmé. Obi-Wan's mind was reeling as he moved again, Anakin's slick member stroking his prostate and Padmé's warmth clutching hard around him.

It did not take long; within a few strokes Obi-Wan grinded himself harder into Padmé, his orgasm coming quick and hot. Anakin's own climax came shortly thereafter as the passion from his Master echoed over their Bond.

They cradled Padmé between them, her smile glorious on her sated face.

* * *

I toyed around with SEVERAL versions of this, but I think I might finally be happy with this one… minor slash and all. 

Of course, with that said, I'm probably going to end up dipping in THAT pairing as well. ;)

BUT, not with this story. LOL

Let me know what you think! About all of it... except to tell me I shouldn't have included the slash. I know that was some's preference, but I've conceeded to every other request...


End file.
